Talk:Koichi Zenigata
"Extremely Tall" claim I don't think I agree with that. While he certainly seems taller than the others (and Lupin calls him a gorilla), whenever Zenigata travels around the world and meets other police force members of other nationalities, they seem to be taller than him (which is true of Japanese people in general, not just a stereotype...look at ANY '"average height" data of various ethnicities). Anyway! I'd say he's only two or three inches taller than Lupin. And according to Green vs. Red's police line up, Lupin is about 5'7". "Extremely tall" to me denotes something like 6'5" and up. Anyway, just my opinion here. Where are these ages coming from? I don't see any of that anywhere in any anime. Claims like that need to have sources. I also have to say I don't agree with the "extremely tall" and "...can be attributed to the fact that he is divorced" statements. Only once ever does he affirm that he has a family, there is nothing said about divorce ever. Cagliostro (in which he mentions the family) came out before the episode of the Red Jacket series in which he states that he has no kids or wife. Instead of assuming divorce, if anything, it should rather be considered non-canon (like most of the manga). I don't mean to sound rude about this, really. I understand how it can come across online. But these are things Ive been trying to determine for ages based on anime sources, and I've come up with nothing. If someone has seen something concrete, it needs to be sourced not just assumed. And if you do have a source, I'd really, really love to see it for my own personal fan desires :) Guardian452 (talk) 00:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Guardian452 I'd say it's best to keep all of the character's ages ambiguous, excluding characters that pertain to a specific story and/or are given an exact age or D.O.B., such as Cornelia or Maria. The reasoning behind this is that the series functions under what is most commonly referred to as a floating timeline, meaning that no matter how many years pass, the characters will not age and their birth-dates will constantly change to suit the current time period they are placed in. Zenigata's catch phrase What exactly is Zenigata saying in Japanese when he shouts "You're under arrest!" It sounds like "ai yo da," but that can't be right. I did a Google translate of "You're under arrest and it didn't look anything like what he's saying. Help? Guardian452 (talk) 21:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC)Guardian452 {It's "Taiho da!", you can see Zenigata's first name when he hands some guy his papers in one of the episodes (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4f7Vd2sBWE0), Zenigata is 5'9" on his profile from Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King. In Lupin the 3rd: Secret of Mamo, the commissioner mentions/believes that Zenigata has a daughter named Toshiko who is all grown up. Some people assume that this means he had a wife, rather than a lover or anything else because of the honorable kind of man he usually is, and that she divorced him because he spent too long away. As for his age, he's probably just about old enough to be near Lupin's father in years. In the new live-action movie, it gives his birth year as 1973. If we guess that the movie is set in 2014 or thenabouts, it makes him somewhere around 40 years old give or take.} (Anon.)